


Mit dem Kopf durch das Fenster

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Friedrich ist ein süßer Knopf, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, attempt at Schwäbisch, breaking the window, ok nicht viel Angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Wer kennt das nicht: kleine Kinder, die eigentlich helfen wollen, und dann versehentlich alles noch viel schlimmer machen ;)Eine kurze, selbst ausgedachte Episode über einen vierjährigen Fritz Schiller... weil ich den kleinen Knopf einfach so unwahrscheinlich süß finde <3 <3 <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tja, ich war in Marbach am Neckar und es hat mich inspiriert <3
> 
> außerdem möchte ich mich wirklich für diesen Versuch von Schwäbisch entschuldigen. Ich spreche selber kein Schwäbisch und ich weiß, dass das Schwäbisch, an dem ich mich orientiert habe, nicht das Schwäbisch ist, das man in Marbach spricht. Ja, ich fürchte, die reden so ne weirde Mischung aus Kunstsprache, Allgäuerisch und Karlsruherisch. Tut mir leid dafür...
> 
> Kapitel Zwei ist die hochdeutsche Übersetzung, für alle, die sich mein schlechtes Schwäbisch lieber nicht antun wollen ;D

„I gangad schnell nibba zur Millerin, a Milch bsorga.“

Das hatte seine Mama gesagt, bevor sie das Haus verlassen und den vierjährigen Fritz in dem kleinen Raum, der ihnen als Wohnung diente, alleine gelassen hatte. Und jetzt überlegte der Junge, was er denn möglicherweise tun könnte, um seiner Mama nachher beim Kochen behilflich zu sein, denn sie hatte gesagt, dass er ihr helfen dürfe.

Sie wollte Getreidebrei kochen, das wusste Fritz, eine Tasse voll Gerste stand bereits auf der Anrichte. Aber was brauchte man noch… Er überlegte.

Einen Topf, mit Sicherheit, und eine Schüssel für die Milch.

Eifrig machte Fritz sich daran, einen Topf aus dem Schrak zu holen. Das war ja noch einfach, aber die Schüsseln… wo hatte seine Mama die? Unten bei den Töpfen auf jeden Fall nicht. Dann kam ja eigentlich nur noch der Schrank oben infrage.

Nur war Fritz, der ohnehin ein zartes, für sein Alter kleines Kind war, bei weitem nicht groß genug, um an den Schrank heranzureichen. Suchend sah er sich in der Stube um.

Der Tisch fiel ihm ins Auge. Auch wenn das Möbel selbst viel zu schwer war, um es zu verschieben, am Tisch stand ein Stuhl. Und der würde für seine Zwecke vollkommen ausreichend sein.

Unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte schob Fritz den Stuhl hinüber zur Anrichte, über der der Schrank hing, in dem seine Mama wahrscheinlich die Schüsseln aufbewahrte, dann kletterte er auf die Sitzfläche und richtete sich auf.

Es reichte, um die Schranktür zu öffnen, und wenn er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, kam er sogar an die vorderen Dinge auf dem unteren Brett. Nur standen dort unten ausschließlich Tassen, und die Schüsseln waren auf dem oberen Regalboden.

Aufseufzend ließ Fritz die Arme wieder sinken, sah sich im Zimmer um und überlegte fieberhaft. Es musste doch noch eine Möglichkeit für ihn geben, um ein wenig höher zu reichen, damit er an die Schüssel kommen konnte…

Zuerst probierte er, wider besseres Wissen, den Tisch zu verschieben, aber er schaffte es natürlich nicht. Dann holte er das einzige Buch, das er finden konnte, das Gesangsbuch seiner Mama, und versuchte so, ein wenig höher zu gelangen, aber die paar Zentimeter reichten natürlich nicht aus.

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass die Stuhllehne ja noch um einiges höher war als die Sitzfläche, und dass er von dort oben mit Sicherheit bis zu den Schüsseln kommen würde. Vorsichtig hielt Fritz sich am Wandschrank fest, setzte einen Fuß auf den unteren Teil der Lehne, prüfte vorsichtig, ob sie sein Gewicht auch hielt. Dann zog er den zweiten Fuß nach.

Noch immer kam er nicht bis ganz nach oben. Und so stellte Fritz sich schließlich ganz oben auf die Stuhllehne, erst mit dem einen, und dann mit dem anderen Fuß. Es war kippelig, aber es ging schon, für den Moment. Endlich konnte er ins obere Schrankfach sehen, er griff hinein und wollte schon die Schüssel hervorziehen, die seine Mama immer für die Milch nahm.

Doch er hatte noch keine zwei Sekunden oben gestanden, als der Stuhl aufgrund der Belastung, für die er nicht gemacht worden war, zur Seite kippte. Und Fritz, der vor Schreck instinktiv den Schrank losließ und die Schüssel mit sich riss, flog in hohem Bogen durch das Fenster hinaus auf die Straße.

Mit einem lauten, erschrockenen Schrei, begleitet von einem ebenso lauten Klirren, durchbrach der Junge die Fensterscheibe und landete schließlich inmitten von Scherben im Dreck.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was geschehen war, und wie er denn eigentlich jetzt hier heraus gekommen war. Dann spürte er einen schrecklichen Schmerz in seiner Handfläche und begriff voller Entsetzen, dass ihm die Überreste der Schüssel, die er noch immer umklammert hielt, die Haut zerschnitten. Mit einem weiteren Schrei ließ er die Scherben fallen. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Wo war seine Mama?

Die alte Nachbarin Frau Gellinger, die zwei Häuser weiter wohnte, kam die Straße entlang. Kaum dass sie den Jungen inmitten der Scherben sitzen sah, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Mei, Biible, dei Muddr hed au nix als Ärgr middara… was i dua däd, wenn i an d’r Elisa Schillr ihrere Schdell wared… do dadsch gugge, Bub, do dadsch gugga! Do dad i di nau amol oradli fir so ebbs bschdrafa, des kausch glauba!“

Fritz bekam Angst. Jetzt erst wurde ihm ganz klar, was gerade passiert war. Er hatte das Fenster kaputt gemacht, und die Schüssel, und es würde viel Geld kosten, das wieder ganz zu machen. Am besten, er lief gleich zu seiner Mama und erzählte ihr alles, dann würde sie ihn vielleicht nicht so hart bestrafen…

Eine erste Träne lief ihm über die sommersprossige, zerkratzte und schmutzige Wange, und dann noch eine. Sein Kopf tat weh, seine Hand tat weh, sein Bein, auf das er gefallen war, tat auch weh, und er hatte solche Angst davor, was seine Mama nur sagen würde, wenn sie erst mal sähe, was passiert war!

Gerade hatte er sich mühsam aufgerappelt und wollte schon in Richtung Millerin laufen, da sah er seine Mama die Straße entlangkommen

Und seine Mama sah ihn. Eilig lief sie ihrem Sohn entgegen und kniete sich zu ihm auf dem Boden. Der Kleine sah völlig verstört aus.

„Fritzle! Was dausch nau da dussa?“ Dann sah sie das Blut, das dem Jungen übers Gesicht lief und aus seiner Hand tropfte. „Was hasch dau, Biible?“

Jetzt konnte Fritz seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, weinend warf er sich seiner Mama an die Brust. „I han des it gwelld! I wollda da ja nur helfa…“

„Helfa…“ Elisa sah die Scherben, die überall herumlagen, und ihr wurde klar, dass ihr Sohn irgendwie durchs Fenster gefallen sein musste. Sicher, sie würde ein neues Fenster kaufen müssen, und das, wo sie nicht gerade in Geld schwammen… aber mithilfe ihrer Eltern und ihres Mannes würde das schon irgendwie zu bewerkstelligen sein. Ein paar Rücklagen hatten sie ja auch. Irgendwie würde sich das alles schon ergeben.

Erst einmal wollte sie sich um ihren Jungen kümmern. Vorsichtig hob sie Fritz auf den Arm. „Nau geha mir erschd amol nei, odr? Un dann kenned mir immr no schauga, was zum doa isch, gell?“

In der kleinen Stube stellte sie zunächst einmal die Milchflasche auf die Anrichte, dann setzte sie den Jungen auf den Tisch und holte Wasser, um seine Wunden zu waschen, und Stoffstreifen, um ihn zu verbinden. Die Schnittwunde an der Hand sah böse aus, und am Kopf hatte er sich auch verletzt, dem Blut nach zu urteilen, das ihm übers Gesicht lief.

Als sie wieder zurück war, begann sie zunächst damit, ihrem Sohn die Scherben aus den dichten, roten Locken zu zupfen. Dabei fand sie auch schnell die Schnittwunde, dicht über seiner rechten Schläfe unter den Haaren versteckt.

Fritz schrie leise auf, als sie begann, die Wunde zu waschen.

Elisa zog kurz die Hand zurück. „Schhh… ruhig, Fritzle. I will dr it weh dau, i will dr nur helfa. Wenn’d still halda dausch, dann sammir schnellr feddich.“ Es tat ihr selbst weh, die Tränen zu sehen, die dem Kleinen übers Gesicht liefen, und sie wollte die Behandlung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Während sie sich weiter der Kopfwunde widmete, fragte sie ihren Jungen: „Wie hasch des nau gschaffd? Durchs Fenschdr zu fliaga?“

Fritz schluckte. „I han d’Schissl hola wella. Von dau oba. Un I bin it na kumma.”

„Un wie falled ma dau nau ausm Fenschdr ausse?“

„I han d’Schduhl gnomma, und wolld nuff. Abr i bin it groß gnua gweng, un da han i mer dengd, i kendad do uf’d Lehne schdeiga.“

„Un dann bisch umgibbd.“ Es war keine Frage, der Stuhl, der umgekippt auf dem Boden lag, gab ihr Antwort genug. Elisa seufzte. „Mei, mid dir macht ma ebbs mit, Fritzle…“

Nachdem sie seinen Kopf schließlich noch verbunden hatte, sah sie sich die Hand an. Der Schnitt hier war viel tiefer und auch ein wenig schmutzig geworden. Besorgt begutachtete Elisa die rechte Handfläche ihres Sohnes. Hoffentlich würde sich das nicht noch entzünden!

Aber mehr als waschen und verbinden konnte sie nicht, und schließlich drückte sie dem Jungen einen sanften Kuss auf den verbundenen Handrücken und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Nau bisch abr brav gweng. Kumm, mir gangad ebbs kocha. Des hasch dr itz vrdienad, uff den Schregg.“

Doch Fritz sah betrübt zu Boden. Noch immer liefen ihm Tränen über das jetzt saubere Gesicht. Er hatte Angst. Zögerlich fragte er: „Meinsch… meinsch it, dass’d mi bschdrafa solldsch?“

„Bschdrafa? Wie kummsch nau do druff?“

„Die Fraa vom Gellingr, die hedd gmeind dass’d se mi scho schdrafa dad…“ Fritz schniefte und wischte sich den Rotz mit der Hand ab.

„Ach, die alde Bix… die hed au alleweil nix bessres zum Doa als do rumschleicha un dumme Sprich glopfa. Noi, i glaub du hasch gnua glerad, un gschdrafd hasch di selbr. Odr wiirdsch no amol uff de Lehne von dem Schduhl do steiga?“

„Noi…“ Fritz schüttelte den Kopf, so entschieden er mit seiner Schnittwunde und den Kopfschmerzen eben konnte.

„Nau siehgsch.“ Elisa küsste ihren Sohn auf die verbundene Stirn und strich ihm dann vorsichtig über die Locken. „Nau kumm. Kausch mr immr no helfa kocha, wennd wuisch.“

Glücklich nickte Fritz, und seine Mama hob ihn vom Tisch und trug ihn hinüber in die Küche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … diesmal mit hochdeutschen Dialogen ;)

„Ich geh schnell rüber zur Millerin, Milch holen.“

Das hatte seine Mama gesagt, bevor sie das Haus verlassen und den vierjährigen Fritz in dem kleinen Raum, der ihnen als Wohnung diente, alleine gelassen hatte. Und jetzt überlegte der Junge, was er denn möglicherweise tun könnte, um seiner Mama nachher beim Kochen behilflich zu sein, denn sie hatte gesagt, dass er ihr helfen dürfe.

Sie wollte Getreidebrei kochen, das wusste Fritz, eine Tasse voll Gerste stand bereits auf der Anrichte. Aber was brauchte man noch… Er überlegte.

Einen Topf, mit Sicherheit, und eine Schüssel für die Milch.

Eifrig machte Fritz sich daran, einen Topf aus dem Schrak zu holen. Das war ja noch einfach, aber die Schüsseln… wo hatte seine Mama die? Unten bei den Töpfen auf jeden Fall nicht. Dann kam ja eigentlich nur noch der Schrank oben infrage.

Nur war Fritz, der ohnehin ein zartes, für sein Alter kleines Kind war, bei weitem nicht groß genug, um an den Schrank heranzureichen. Suchend sah er sich in der Stube um.

Der Tisch fiel ihm ins Auge. Auch wenn das Möbel selbst viel zu schwer war, um es zu verschieben, am Tisch stand ein Stuhl. Und der würde für seine Zwecke vollkommen ausreichend sein.

Unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte schob Fritz den Stuhl hinüber zur Anrichte, über der der Schrank hing, in dem seine Mama wahrscheinlich die Schüsseln aufbewahrte, dann kletterte er auf die Sitzfläche und richtete sich auf.

Es reichte, um die Schranktür zu öffnen, und wenn er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, kam er sogar an die vorderen Dinge auf dem unteren Brett. Nur standen dort unten ausschließlich Tassen, und die Schüsseln waren auf dem oberen Regalboden.

Aufseufzend ließ Fritz die Arme wieder sinken, sah sich im Zimmer um und überlegte fieberhaft. Es musste doch noch eine Möglichkeit für ihn geben, um ein wenig höher zu reichen, damit er an die Schüssel kommen konnte…

Zuerst probierte er, wider besseres Wissen, den Tisch zu verschieben, aber er schaffte es natürlich nicht. Dann holte er das einzige Buch, das er finden konnte, das Gesangsbuch seiner Mama, und versuchte so, ein wenig höher zu gelangen, aber die paar Zentimeter reichten natürlich nicht aus.

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass die Stuhllehne ja noch um einiges höher war als die Sitzfläche, und dass er von dort oben mit Sicherheit bis zu den Schüsseln kommen würde. Vorsichtig hielt Fritz sich am Wandschrank fest, setzte einen Fuß auf den unteren Teil der Lehne, prüfte vorsichtig, ob sie sein Gewicht auch hielt. Dann zog er den zweiten Fuß nach.

Noch immer kam er nicht bis ganz nach oben. Und so stellte Fritz sich schließlich ganz oben auf die Stuhllehne, erst mit dem einen, und dann mit dem anderen Fuß. Es war kippelig, aber es ging schon, für den Moment. Endlich konnte er ins obere Schrankfach sehen, er griff hinein und wollte schon die Schüssel hervorziehen, die seine Mama immer für die Milch nahm.

Doch er hatte noch keine zwei Sekunden oben gestanden, als der Stuhl aufgrund der Belastung, für die er nicht gemacht worden war, zur Seite kippte. Und Fritz, der vor Schreck instinktiv den Schrank losließ und die Schüssel mit sich riss, flog in hohem Bogen durch das Fenster hinaus auf die Straße.

Mit einem lauten, erschrockenen Schrei, begleitet von einem ebenso lauten Klirren, durchbrach der Junge die Fensterscheibe und landete schließlich inmitten von Scherben im Dreck.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was geschehen war, und wie er denn eigentlich jetzt hier heraus gekommen war. Dann spürte er einen schrecklichen Schmerz in seiner Handfläche und begriff voller Entsetzen, dass ihm die Überreste der Schüssel, die er noch immer umklammert hielt, die Haut zerschnitten. Mit einem weiteren Schrei ließ er die Scherben fallen. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Wo war seine Mama?

Die alte Nachbarin Frau Gellinger, die zwei Häuser weiter wohnte, kam die Straße entlang. Kaum dass sie den Jungen inmitten der Scherben sitzen sah, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Ach Junge, deine Mutter hat auch nichts als Ärger mit dir... was ich tun würde, wenn ich an Elisa Schillers Stelle wäre... da tätest du schaun, Junge, da tätest du schauen! Da wärd ich dich einmal anständig für so etwas bestrafen, das kannst du glauben!"

Fritz bekam Angst. Jetzt erst wurde ihm ganz klar, was gerade passiert war. Er hatte das Fenster kaputt gemacht, und die Schüssel, und es würde viel Geld kosten, das wieder ganz zu machen. Am besten, er lief gleich zu seiner Mama und erzählte ihr alles, dann würde sie ihn vielleicht nicht so hart bestrafen…

Eine erste Träne lief ihm über die sommersprossige, zerkratzte und schmutzige Wange, und dann noch eine. Sein Kopf tat weh, seine Hand tat weh, sein Bein, auf das er gefallen war, tat auch weh, und er hatte solche Angst davor, was seine Mama nur sagen würde, wenn sie erst mal sähe, was passiert war!

Gerade hatte er sich mühsam aufgerappelt und wollte schon in Richtung Millerin laufen, da sah er seine Mama die Straße entlangkommen

Und seine Mama sah ihn. Eilig lief sie ihrem Sohn entgegen und kniete sich zu ihm auf dem Boden. Der Kleine sah völlig verstört aus.

„Fritzle! Was machst du denn da draußen?“ Dann sah sie das Blut, das dem Jungen übers Gesicht lief und aus seiner Hand tropfte. „Was hast du gemacht, Junge?"

Jetzt konnte Fritz seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, weinend warf er sich seiner Mama an die Brust. „Ich wollte das nicht! Ich wollte dir ja nur helfen...“

„Helfen…“ Elisa sah die Scherben, die überall herumlagen, und ihr wurde klar, dass ihr Sohn irgendwie durchs Fenster gefallen sein musste. Sicher, sie würde ein neues Fenster kaufen müssen, und das, wo sie nicht gerade in Geld schwammen… aber mithilfe ihrer Eltern und ihres Mannes würde das schon irgendwie zu bewerkstelligen sein. Ein paar Rücklagen hatten sie ja auch. Irgendwie würde sich das alles schon ergeben.

Erst einmal wollte sie sich um ihren Jungen kümmern. Vorsichtig hob sie Fritz auf den Arm. „Jetzt gehen wir erst mal rein, oder? Und dann können wir immer noch schauen, was zu tun ist, ja?"

In der kleinen Stube stellte sie zunächst einmal die Milchflasche auf die Anrichte, dann setzte sie den Jungen auf den Tisch und holte Wasser, um seine Wunden zu waschen, und Stoffstreifen, um ihn zu verbinden. Die Schnittwunde an der Hand sah böse aus, und am Kopf hatte er sich auch verletzt, dem Blut nach zu urteilen, das ihm übers Gesicht lief.

Als sie wieder zurück war, begann sie zunächst damit, ihrem Sohn die Scherben aus den dichten, roten Locken zu zupfen. Dabei fand sie auch schnell die Schnittwunde, dicht über seiner rechten Schläfe unter den Haaren versteckt.

Fritz schrie leise auf, als sie begann, die Wunde zu waschen.

Elisa zog kurz die Hand zurück. „Schhh… ruhig, Fritzle. Ich will dir nicht weh tun, ich will dir nur helfen. Wenn du still hältst, dann sind wir schneller fertig.“ Es tat ihr selbst weh, die Tränen zu sehen, die dem Kleinen übers Gesicht liefen, und sie wollte die Behandlung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Während sie sich weiter der Kopfwunde widmete, fragte sie ihren Jungen: „Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Durchs Fenster zu fliegen?“

Fritz schluckte. „Ich hab die Schüssel holen wollen. Von da oben. Und ich bin nicht drangekommen.”

„Und wie fällt man dabei jetzt aus dem Fenster?“

„Ich hab den Stuhl genommen, und wollte hoch. Aber ich bin nicht groß genug gewesen, und da hab ich mir gedacht, ich könnte doch auf die lehen steigen.“

„Und dann bist du umgekippt.“ Es war keine Frage, der Stuhl, der umgekippt auf dem Boden lag, gab ihr Antwort genug. Elisa seufzte. „Ach, mit dir macht man was mit, Fritzle…“

Nachdem sie seinen Kopf schließlich noch verbunden hatte, sah sie sich die Hand an. Der Schnitt hier war viel tiefer und auch ein wenig schmutzig geworden. Besorgt begutachtete Elisa die rechte Handfläche ihres Sohnes. Hoffentlich würde sich das nicht noch entzünden!

Aber mehr als waschen und verbinden konnte sie nicht, und schließlich drückte sie dem Jungen einen sanften Kuss auf den verbundenen Handrücken und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Jetzt bist du aber brav gewesen. Kumm, wir gehen jetzt kochen. Das hast du dir jetzt verdient, auf den Schreck.“

Doch Fritz sah betrübt zu Boden. Noch immer liefen ihm Tränen über das jetzt saubere Gesicht. Er hatte Angst. Zögerlich fragte er: „Meinst du… meinst du nicht, dass du mich bestrafen solltest?“

„Bestrafen? Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Die Frau vom Gellinger, die hat gemeint dass sie mich schon bestrafen würde…“ Fritz schniefte und wischte sich den Rotz mit der Hand ab.

„Ach, die alte Schachtel… die hat auch den ganzen Tag nichts besseres zu tun als hier rumzuschleichen und dumme Sprüche zu machen. Nein, ich glaube du hast genug gelernt, und gestraft hast du dich selber. Oder würdest du nochmal auf die Lehne von dem Stuhl da steigen?“

„Nee…“ Fritz schüttelte den Kopf, so entschieden er mit seiner Schnittwunde und den Kopfschmerzen eben konnte.

„Na siehst du.“ Elisa küsste ihren Sohn auf die verbundene Stirn und strich ihm dann vorsichtig über die Locken. „Jetzt komm. Du kannst mir immer noch beim Kochen helfen, wenn du willst.“

Glücklich nickte Fritz, und seine Mama hob ihn vom Tisch und trug ihn hinüber in die Küche.


End file.
